The Beginning
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: Snowy is a young mutant, living in the labs of Itex. Follow her story, learn her life.
1. Chapter 1

Silence.  
Silence, mostly.  
No….  
Not anymore.  
Clanging.  
Banging.  
The small, white haired child crouched in the metallic cage, her wings open to shield two smaller children, both of them clothes in white scrubs, their brown hair knotted and dirty. She refused to let anything hurt them, ever. She may have only been nine years old, but she wouldn't let anything hurt them.  
This lab…. It was evil. Dangerous. She knew better than anyone.  
Itex.  
A company that took, or in her and her sibling's cases, bought children from their parents, and experimented on them, making them into mutants. Freaks.  
She had a name, long since discontinued, and replaced with a number, and a nickname, given to her by the scientists, or whitecoats.  
Snow.  
That was her name.  
Called that way for her hair color and her ability to withstand freezing temperatures.  
She was almost called Penguin, but given that her wings were perfectly capable of flight, Snow sort of stuck.  
Her brother and sister cowered behind her, their little faces covered in terror and panic as the footsteps and banging grew closer and closer, shrieks and cries erupting periodically throughout the room.  
Until a tall woman stood in front of the cage, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked down at the three children. Her short, chubby legs matched her small chubby body, all the way up to her stout chubby face. She smiled deviously at them, and leaned down, her formal skirt suit threatening to pop a seam.  
Snow lunged forward, her little arms flailing, trying to grab, scratch, pinch, anything. She was angry, her brown eyes seeing only red for this monster.  
"Stay away! Stay away from us, you mean old-" She screeched the last few words, feeling a sick rush of satisfaction as her slender fingers touched skin, and her long fingernails dug scratches through it.  
The woman shouted angrily, grabbing Snowy's arm and jerked her forward, slamming her little body against the bars. She tried to hold in a cry of pain, but she felt something snap in her shoulder, and she let out a wail, trying to pull away. But she couldn't get loose. The woman laughed, and glared down at her.  
"Oh, you poor, stupid little monster…" She growled.  
She was called Mother. That was it. Mother was the most monstrous creature alive, and she was known for torturing her 'children', one of the names for the hundreds of little kids that were kidnapped and held in cages for experimentation until death.  
Which depended on the species. Snow's species, Avian, had a long life expectancy.  
The poor child.  
Her siblings, Luca and Fawn, were different. Something had been done to Luca the day before, and now he was ill. Pale, sweaty, sickly. He wouldn't eat, or sleep, or talk to anyone. Not even his older sister. Snow was sick with worry for him, but Fawn was jumpy. As usual. She had been infused with the DNA of a fox, giving her large ears and a big bushy tail.  
But apparently, Snow wasn't the main interest.  
As Mother held her tightly to the bars, not letting her go, even with the writhing and jerking around, Whitecoats came around from nowhere, unlocking the cage and grabbing Snow from behind, hauling her out of the containment unit. She screamed, trying to pull away to protect her siblings, who were being pulled out of the cage as well.  
"No! No, lettem go!" She wailed, her big wings snapping open, forcing the guards to drop her. As she hit the ground, she instantly charged at the two men holding Fawn and Luca, plowing into one of the men's legs.  
He shouted, dropping the little brunette girl, who screamed like a banshee, turning about and lunging at the man who was holding Luca. Fawn bared her teeth, which were much sharper than regular children's teeth. More like fangs, really.  
She closed her jaws around the second man's leg, not letting go even as she tasted blood, and was tried to be shaken off. Her fangs were ripped out of the flesh, and she slammed against the cage, her vision going black.  
Snow let out a scream, trying to scramble to her sister's side, but with her bad arm, she wasn't getting far.  
Without warning, her wings were grabbed, and she was lifted off the ground, immobilized completely. She looked up, expecting to see a whitecoat, but instead, saw Mother.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She said, an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Why do you always insist on being so rotten? Now, you know what we do with naughty children, don't you, Allisandra?" Snow flinched at the name. It was her real name, the name given to her by Antonio and Bianca Astorino.  
Her parents.  
"We put them into subject training. " Mother smiled, and pushed a syringe into the child's neck, causing her to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Snow woke up finally, she was beyond disoriented. She felt sick, and dizzy, and lightheaded, her head spinning.  
What had Mother given her...? She tried to sit up, coughing hard.  
"F-Fawn... L-Luc-" But she didn't finish. Lying on the floor beside her was a huge, juicy, raw steak. Or... at least she assumed it was steak. It smelled like the stuff the Erasers ate, and that was called steak.  
Not hesitating, she snatched it up, sinking her teeth into it and proceeded the rip it apart like a wild animal, blood smearing across her face and shirt, her wings open with pleasure. She was devouring the meat when she heard the noise.  
Like metal on metal, screeching  
. A door being opened.  
Like a kennel.  
Dropping the meat, the child swallowed hard, starting to back away. Before she hadn't noticed the room. It was relatively small. Plain white floor, three white walls... And a sheet if glass where the fourth wall would be.  
An observation deck, that was what this was. She was being watched. But for what purpose? And by who? The glass was too dark to see through, and her attention was grabbed by a growl, and a sudden waft of stinking acidic breath. Gasping, Snow turned, facing her new enemy, a pack of hungry Erasers, head on. She kept backing away, and backing away, her heart beating like a hummingbird's wings in her little chest.  
As her back hit the wall, she yelped as something sharp pocked her in the back, and gasped, pulling away to see a Whitecoat, holding a syringe through a tiny slot in the wall. The vial was empty, and she could feel something in her veins. He had injected her with something!  
Turning to the ugly dogs, the child tried to put up a brave front. Stomping her feet, she feigned a lunge forward, glaring. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" She screamed at them, but all they did was give her a slightly confused look, and keep walking. She could hear laughing. Was it in her own head? No... It was coming from the observation deck.  
Turning, Snow paled as she saw Mother, with a dozen other Whitecoats, just watching. She was destracted as the first one leaped, grabbing her and pinning her easily as it bit her, clawing her. Then, without warning, they were all on her, clawing and barking, and she was screaming in pain and terror, her lungs threatening to give out. No, it couldn't end. She didnt want to give up. But as more air left her lungs, her vision grew cloudy. Was this it? She... She was dying, wasn't she? Struggling, struggling, gasping...  
Black. 


	3. Chapter 3

The smell…. Oh no, the smell…  
Snowy jerked awake, feeling slow and sluggish, as if she was underwater. She coughed and sputtered, feeling water in her throat, but was it real? Who knew, really? She just wanted to wake up completely.  
Suddenly, there was a hand at her back, gently rubbing in between her wings.  
"Sh… Go on, little one, it's perfectly alright…" The male voice whispered, his words soothing. A stranger, but he held a comforting air… Snow coughed harder, and she could feel blood in her mouth now, dripping down her chin. She sniffled as she finished, the pain ebbing a bit.  
"F-Fawn. Luca." She whispered, her vision fogged over still. She needed to find her siblings. She _had_ to .  
"Now, now, little one. Rest first. They are safe." The man, a tall, dark figure in her eyes, spoke again, lifting her into his arms carefully. She could smell the laboratory, the metal and antiseptic, but that was all masked by the Whitecoat's scent. Sharp, warm, though. He was gentle to her, unlike all the others.  
"Mother…" She mumbled, burrowing into the man's chest, but she felt him shake his head.  
"She isn't here. You're safe with me, little one." Little one. He kept calling her that… She wondered why, but didn't ask. She didn't feel right at all. She felt ill. Pained. Wiggling her wings slightly, she whimpered in pain. Something was very, very wrong.  
"Once you've woken up enough, we can get you cleaned up and bandaged, child." The Whitecoat spoke again, and Snow looked up, trying to look at his face. He was young, younger than the other scientists. He looked only twenty, at the most.  
She sucked in a deep breath, and nodded. "It hurts…." She mumbled, feeling her body go limp. She felt sick, but she didn't feel as if she was going to faint again. Just weak.  
The man nodded, and the girl heard a door shut behind them, then she felt a very soft… blanket? It was underneath her, comforting her wings and head.  
"Just hold still, darling." He said softly, pulling a first aid kit from a nearby cabinet. Working quickly, he began wrapping Snow's wounds rapidly. Instantaneously, the small Avian felt better, the pain ebbing and her vision clearing.  
"It feels better…." She mumbled softly, starting to sit up and get a clear look at the man. He was tall, thin, shoulder length brown hair with the grey eyes to compliment it nicely.  
"Who are you?" She asked softly, her wings clicking as she opened them slowly.  
The man looked down at her, and smiled.  
"You can call me Joseph." He replied, pulling something out of his pocket and holding it out to her. "Go ahead, Penguin. It's chocolate." Snow looked at the bar hesitantly before reaching out, taking it, and sniffing it. She wrinkled her nose, and stuck her tongue out.  
"I… I don't want it." She said, holding it back out to Joseph. He laughed softly, and shook his head.  
"Give it to your brother and sister. I'll bring you something different soon, little Penguin." Picking her up again, he began to walk out of the room.  
"I'll see you again soon, I promise. I won't leave you for long." He said quietly, carrying her out of the room, and towards her cage.


End file.
